PixelFox: The Internet's Rebirth
PixelFox:The Town Building Game is a great game made Pixelated Studios. Plot We know that GameTime did it first but ours is different trust us on this one.INTRODUCING PIXELFOX:THE TOWN BULIDING GAME! With some new characters that aren't GameTime:A Whole New Wiki and new thingies that make it not a ripoff but a town building game with mostly the same characters.Oh yeah and some guy named.....*flips through people that i hate* Ben accidentally turned off the internet's power and now it's up To Pixel and you to rebuild not just a wiki but the internet! Quests Note:These are only main questlines there are also daily quests and more... Cutscene:The Internet's Destruction *At Internet Inc. *An employee named Ben "accidentally" pulls the shut down Internet Switch and the internet goes dead* *Meanwhile at Discord* Pixel:Just a normal day in Discord...*DISCORD HAS BEEN TERMINATED* Pixel:What okay...let me go onto Wiki..*LMMCU WIKIA HAS BEEN TERMINATED* Pixel:WTF! Maybe it's my internet *Montage of Pixel trying to fix internet* Pixel:Okay that should do it i even stopped using comcast! *DISCORD IS STILL NOT WORKING LOL* Pixel:What *cries* ???:PIXEL! Pixel:Huh? ???:I am your guardian internet angel! Pixel:Wow! Guardian Internet Angel:Take this gem it has the power to reboot the internet server's! You must restore balance to the Internet! Pixel:Why me? I mean can't Brian from apple tech support do this better Guardian Internet Angel:Because your name is in the Title Of this game.. Pixel:Wait what... *Guardian Angel disappears* The Internet's Rebirth Pt.1 Pixel:Hey didn't see you there you know i bet you can help me restart the internet because i failed Computer class in 6th grade! Guardian Internet Angel:Greetings again! This gem here goes to the Wikia Server in order to enable it we must find the Central Keypad....ah there it is how convenient! Pixel:Oh i can do this..with your help! Quest:Make Pixel Insert the gem into the keypad! *Pixel goes to do that* Guardian Angel:This seems time consuming use Ad Revnue to speed this up! *After Pixel is finished Wikia glows brightly as the color returns to this part of the area* *Suddenly 2 monsters appear* Pixel:What ah! *Fighting Tutorial* Pixel:To make me fight drag me towards the Monsters! *Pixel fights the monster* Pixel:Ha! take that stupid monsters! Guardian Angel:Very well my children the more experience you get the more you Level up to make your self stronger each character will have a different type of class! Pixel:Wow so i'm actually going to get help! Guardian Angel:Eh who knows Pixel:Shi..Shoot! Internet's Rebirth Pt.2 Pixel:Hey this place is a wreck we need to clean this place up! Quest:Make Pixel pick up trash Pixel:Wow this place already looks cleaner then my locker! Wait..what's this a Phone oh sweet i can finally listen to music! Quest:Make Pixel listen to music Pixel:Man those were some hot tunes! Home Sweet Home Pixel:Man i miss my home... Guardian Angel:Don't fret Pixel! There is a way to recover your home Pixel:Really how? Guardian Angel:With Tokens you can buy things like Decrations,Houses,People... Pixel:So i can pay for my house again! Guardian Angel:Yes the fun part of taxes! Quest:Buy the Pixel House Pixel:Wow i bought my house now i need to wait for it to rebuild! *Wait for it to rebuild or speed it up with Ad Revnue* Pixel:Yay i can finally sleep! Gala:Pixel? Pixel:Gala! Wow it's great to see you here Gala:Yeah it's great to have another person to raise a bunch of adopted children! Quest:Raise children Pixel:Phew i'm suprised they didn't burn down the house this time.. Gala:Same! Gala:Now i need to kick back and watch some anime Quest:Let Gala watch anime Gala:That was an amazing episode of Sword Art Online Pixel:Oh yeah i remember that episode! Gala:Do you even know what episode i watched Pixel:Nope! Pixel:But listen Gala we need your help to rebuild the internet! Gala:Uhh who's we.. Pixel:The guy in the sky,the guardian angel you know the usual crew Gala:Umm..sure i will help *You have unlocked Gala!* Dress Up Time! Gala:Ew Pixel you smell.. Pixel:Wow how mature Gala:No i'm serious you smell really bad.. Pixel:But i just took a shower! Gala:Do you have any clean clothes Pixel:Uhh..no Quest:Build The Angelic Costume Shop Pixel:Thanks for building a store now i can actually smell good! Gala:Thank god... Pixel:Hey you should buy me some new clothes Quest:Buy the DJ Pixel Costume Pixel:These are some sick clothes! Gala:Yeah it really suits you Pixel:Thanks Gala! Gala:Your welcome Pixel Guardian Angel:GALA AND PIXEL's RELATIONSHIP HAS REACHED LEVEL 1! Pixel:What the frick! Guardian Angel:Now Pixel i'm also supposed to look out for your happiness and as a wise man once said it's always great to have a significant other! Gala:Yeah no Guardian Angel:You guys are no fun.. Fight Back! Pixel:Man there are a lot of mosters outside.... Gala:Yeah we can't fight them with our bare fists. Pixel:Hey Man in the sky can you help us???? Quest:Build the Guardianware Weapon Shop Pixel:Nice now we can finally fight! Quest:Buy Pixel and Gala weapons! Pixel:Sweet! These claws are awesome Gala:Yeah i really love this rapier! Guardian Angel:Than what are you waiting for go kick there ass! Quest:Make Pixel and Gala fight monsters Pixel:Man that could be considered on WatchMojo.Com's 10 Anime Battles Gala:Yeah along with that time Mr.Krabs and Spongebob fought! Guardian Angel:Well congratulations because that was just one of the easiest battles yet...i can see it..Pixel and an army of heroes facing off against a dark figure just like in all LMMCU Movies.. Get Your Tech Tech Here! Pixel:AHHH! Gala:What's wrong Pixel? Pixel:We don't have any phone chargers! Gala:Are you sure? Pixel:Yes i think the kids destroyed the others! Gala:That means we need only the best tech company ever Pixel:Apple? Gala:No Tech Tech Pixel:Oh Gala:I'm sure we can rebuild it! Quest:Rebuild Tech Tech Heaquarters Pixel:Yay now i can buy a phone charger! Gala:Oh look i found one in the drawer! Pixel:URGHHH so we spent all that hard earned Ad Revenue for nothing! Gala:That's the way the cookie crumbles! Dapigin:Uhhh hello? Gala:Hello? Pixel:Woah is that Dapigin??? Dapigin:Pixel what are you doing here? Pixel:Oh i'm on a quest to save the internet what are you doing here. Dapigin:Well you see since i work at Tech Tech i was just minding my own bussiness when suddenly i blacked out! Pixel:Oh well that's strange...do you wanna help us save the internet? Dapigin:It would be my honor! *You have unlocked Dapigin!* Characters NOTE:This game is far from finished so if you don't see your self don't be worried New Wikia Central * Pixel(Starting Character) * Gala-Unlocked in The Pixel House * Dapigin-Unlocked In Tech Tech Headquarters * GameTime-Unlocked in The TALOVAG Apartment New Wikia Forest * Kiddie-Unlocked in Stella's Treehouse * Trojan-Unlocked In Dank Factory * TrueArena-Unlocked In Sketchia Art Studio LMMCU Ruins * Miles-Unlocked In LMMCU Wikia Highschool * Searing-Unlocked In Admin Headquarters * Shade-Unlocked in Solar Tower New Wikia Mountains * Sky-Unlocked in Music Hall Of Fame * INinja-Unlocked in Ninja Dojo Total Drama Wikia Ruins * Fun-Unlocked in 4Corners Apartment * AD-Unlocked in Clash Royale Crown Tower * Gogo-Unlocked In Gogo and Dark's Wedding Chapel * Mint-Unlocked at Camp Wawakanwa Old Wikia Central * Crocodilian-Unlocked in Zinnia Shrine * Trigger-Unlocked in Venturian Battle Arena * Nerd-Unlocked in Wikia Art Academy * Trail-Unlocked in The Trail House Smashipedia Ruins * Seven-Unlocked in Ban The Person Above You Game House * Discordian Lands * Aireen-Unlocked in The Imagination Mansion * Toko-Unlocked in Carvesta Region Lab * Chris-Unlocked In Sinnoh Hall Of Fame * Crystal-Unlocked in The Crystal Caves Premium Characters * Quinn-Megazord(150 Ad Revenue) * Kitt-Kitten Kuddle Krib(150 Ad Revenue) * Red Shogun-Samurai Training Grounds(150 Ad Revenue) * Mari-Lego Dimensions Chatroom(195 Ad Revenue) * RBW-CYOA Studio(340 Ad Revenue) * Lucas-Jaggu Inc.Farm(360 Ad Revenue) * Flakey-E.L Wallace's Lab(370 Ad Revenue) * Xstizer-Lego Dimensions Throne Room(390 Ad Revenue) Pixel's Friends Mini-Event * Curious George Anime Fanclub-Unlocked in One Bench Stadium * WhiteWolf-Unlocked in Animal Jam School * CosmicMario-Unlocked in The Krusty Krab(200 Ad Revenue) Buildings * Internet Core * The Pixel House * The Angelic Costume Shop * Guardianware Weapon Shop * Tech Tech Headquarters * Wikia Badge Factory * TALOVAG Apartment Costumes Pixel * DJ Pixel * Ninja Master Pixel * Beach Pixel * Vector Pixel Gala * Asuna Gala * War Elf Gala * Beach Gala Dapigin * Vez Dapigin * Dark Mage Dapigin Character Tasks Pixel * Insert Gem into Keypad(Tutorial Only) * Pick Up Trash(30 seconds tutorial)(1 Minute 30 seconds normal) * Listen to Music(5 Minutes) * Raise The Kiddos(1 Hour)(Requires Pixel House) * Make A Hit Youtube Video(2 Hours) * Compose A Diss Track On Somebody(5 Hours) * Write A book about Zombies(8 Hours)(Requires Pixel House) * Binge Watch Netflix(24 Hours)(Requires Pixel House) * Work at____(1-12 Hours) * Hang Out with___(1-12 Hours) * Look At Computers(1 Hour)(Requires Tech Tech Headquarters) * Steal from The TALOVAG Apartment(2 Hours)(Requires TALOVAG Apartment) * Play One Bench(30 Minutes)(Requires One Bench Arena) Collections LMMCU Squad * Pixel * GameTime * Miles * Sky Reward:Experiance The LMMCU Royal Guard * Miles * Searing * Trail Reward:King Miles Costume Grand Editors * INinja * Trigger * Flakey Reward:Grand Wizard Trigger Costume Newbies * Dapigin * Fun * Kiddie * Quinn Reward:TBA Editors * Trojan * TrueArena * Shade Reward:TBA The Fallen Users * Gala * Nerd * Red Shogun Reward:Battle Damaged Nerd With-A Pencil Total Drama Wiki * AD * Gogo * Mint * RBW Reward:WinxTDGirl Reward:TBA Lego Dimensions Wikia * Mari * Xstizer Reward:TBA Venturian Battle Headquarters * Crocodilian * Trigger * Flakey Reward:TBA Stardew Valley * Lucas Reward:TBA One Benchers * Pixel * Curious George Anime Fanclub * WhiteWolf * Cosmic Category:Pixelated Studios Category:Mobile Games Category:Video Games Category:Rating Pending Category:2017 Category:September